trinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Levesque
"No shit, man." - Phrase commonly said by Levesque. Overview Anne Robin Levesque (born August 2, 2014) was a former member of the US Army, officer of the National Police Force, counter-terror operator, and current public enemy of the Japanese Government. Cited as a liability by both Group 6 and Jinrai, she is officially considered a Jinrai-employed military contractor, but not a member of the personnel or combat team. Biography Early Life Born to a family of social disadvantage during an economic depression, Levesque is a mutt of different ethnicity. Mostly French and German, with traces of South African and Brazilian origin, she grew up alongside a menagerie of eight other siblings from two different fathers. Being raised in a swampy sub-community of blue collar workers and unemployed military veterans, she frequently turned to her trucker father for consolation. Her father, unable to cope with the stress of keeping so many people fed during an economic crisis, left soon after, leaving a letter to an eleven-year-old Anne. The letter, addressed to his closest daughter, explained his reasoning behind leaving, and reassured her that everything was going to be alright, mentioning the army as a possible outlet for the girl. She became incredibly reclusive soon after his departure, withdrawing from all extracurricular programs and sports that she once excelled at. Her father committed suicide shortly after, feeling an overwhelming guilt for leaving his closest daughter, wife, and other children behind. Anne's mother learned of this, but hid the truth from Anne, saying that he had left to Mexico. Turning to song-writing and poetry to cope with her painful and cumbersome feeling of loss, she found herself marked as a belligerent pariah among her own age group, further perpetuating the issue by making sexual advances on other girls. Physically violent and overcome with the belief that her family and society had discarded her, she developed an increasing amount of sexual aggression and desire to do harm to others, finding herself incredibly agitated and consumed with anger at the slightest wrongdoing of another person. By the time Anne had turned eighteen, she spent most of her available free time stalking a former female classmate that once reciprocated Anne's advances. Following her through shopping malls and social media, she printed pictures of the girl to keep in a shoe-box beneath her bed. After a particularly gruesome incident that broke twelve bones in her right hand, she decided to give up the pursuit and burn any evidence that she had taken part in it. Military Career Anne joined the US Army when she was eighteen after the stalking incident, deciding to follow her father's advice. Initially being deployed in Israel to assist in joint-operations with the IDF during a peacekeeping operation involving a local militia, she found herself growing increasingly and curiously fond of the combat high that she achieved during firefights. Thinking of it as a natural reaction, she never paid it too much of a second thought until later in her life. She was honorably discharged in May of 2035 due to injuries sustained in battle, spending the following three months in physical therapy as she planned to move to Japan to pursue the increasing military and police job opportunities that the coup de`etat produced. Police Career Achieving an immigrant's citizenship and license to work following a lapse of proper screening procedures caused by an overflowing waiting queue and demand to maintain entry and denial flow, she was initially unable to find a job until Takehito Hasegawa personally oversaw her qualifications for the National Police Agency, getting cleared for active duty shortly after. After being personally selected for Group 6 and being placed in Task Force Juno as a weapon technician and tactician alongside Natalia Orlovsky, she was put to work on an assignment to implicate a suspect in a political assassination of a Japanese Nationalist Party official. After the betrayal of Juno by the Japanese government, she was placed under a contract for Jinrai by the Minister of Defense, landing her the position she currently holds. Personal Life During her work as an infantryman in the US Army, her social skills further deteriorated from their already damaged state, finding herself more aggressive and irritable than was typical for her life as a civilian. As her desire for combat high intensified as she moved into police work, she began to subconsciously correlate killing with the sensation. Troubled by her affinity for hurting other people, she grew guilty of her actions, but felt ultimately unable to control them, uncovering immense pleasure in the thrill of killing another individual. Meeting Kimiko Saito during her time as a police officer, Anne brought the woman into her home with the hope that Kim would fill the lack of social interaction that Anne had experienced for so long. When Kim left Anne's home over a work-related dispute and Hasegawa was murdered, Anne's personality changed considerably. Unable to look people in the eyes and constantly acting out the motions of suicide by gunshot without actually pulling the trigger, she became completely disobedient of social rules and concepts of manners, routinely acting openly dissentious in public and pushing away all social advanced that people made towards her. She found herself feeling as she did earlier in her life, betrayed by society, blaming both herself and the world at large for her problems, a hypocrite, and firmly believing that nobody would ever care about her or fall in love with her. Desperately seeking out the attention of Kimiko and other coworkers, she came off as overly clingy and broken, turning them off from her indefinitely. Appearance Anne is an average-built and average-height Caucasian woman with a very young and taut face. She often wears a cotton tanktop and men's dress pants with a combat harness strapped over them, holding several .45 ACP magazines and an M1911A1. Her right hand is missing a middle and pinky finger, which are often replaced with a basic mechanical prosthetic that fits over her normal hand like a partial glove. She sometimes wears a pair of steel aviator glasses with prescription lenses in the frames, issued by the police force to people with astigmatisms and made to offer a degree of ballistic protection. Her hair is a mid-shade brown, cut into a strange mullet-hybrid that people often comment on. Her eyes are a hazel-blue color, coming from her father. Trivia * When 8MAN throws her FAMAS out the window during the Kill Palace Incident, she switches to an M4A1 and stays with it until the end of the story. * Similarly, she indefinitely switches from a Glock to an M1911A1 after the Recalcitrant Raid once she exchanges her original sidearm for the M1911A1 that Lamjarred dropped. She drops the M1911A1 at the end of the chapter, so the reappearance of the gun after the chapter probably implies that she bought one after the ordeal was over. * Hasegawa's prayer beads have remained on her person since his death at the end of The Dark, the one exception being their brief residence on Tansho that ended upon her capture by the government. * Anne's car has been placed as a green Mitsubishi EK. She placed a bumper sticker on the rear of the car that read, "Please be patient, I'm not used to driving on this side of the road!" * Several engravings appear on the things that Anne owns. 'JFC' appears on her FAMAS, probably meaning, "Jesus Fucking Christ," And 'BMF' Appears on her M4A1, probably meaning, "Bad Mother Fucker." * Anne appears to be a avid fan of Tora-Tan, the mascot for TGR FUEL. While repeatedly drinking cans of the beverage, she routinely watches 'TORA-TAN'S AMAZING ADVENTURE' And owns several plushies of him, even joking on one occasion that she owned multiple pairs of panties with the creature on them. * This seems to pretty clearly contradict her fervent anti-corporate stance. * Like many other members of the November Initiative, she makes frequent use of Sony Walkman's to communicate outside the typical parameters of other organization's agents. * Anne's Walkman model is a WM-EX102, though she once used a WM-R55 to communicate with Orlovsky through US Special Forces operators. * Anne makes frequent awkward references to how she's a virgin, often making the people at the end of the joke uncomfortable. It's not known if she does this to intentionally bring people discomfort or if it's her way of drawing attention to herself. * Similarly, she makes references to her imaginary boyfriend named Todd, probably a counter-argument to the accusations of her being a lesbian. * Anne was originally conceived as a generic cannon fodder character named 03-063. * She wears the same glasses frames that Hernandez wore during the LAC Incident. It's mentioned that she picked them up at the same pawn shop that he pawned them at during the 1980's.